What Have You Done?
by underarrest39
Summary: What would you do, if you had to kill someone you loved? You had their life in your hands to make one choice, and one choice only. Destroy?


**Disclaimer: ****Don't own the characters of CI, Mr. Wolf does. Lucky man! I don't even own the song **_**(italics**_**), it's by Within Temptation (Dutch metal band) they are awesome! **

**Summary: ****What would you do, if you had to kill someone you loved? You had their life in your hands to make one choice, and one choice only. Destroy? **

**What Have You Done? **

_Would you mind if I hurt you?_

_Understand that I need to_

_Wish that I had other choices_

_Than to harm the one I love_

"You don't know what you're doing," he tried to convince her. She had the gun aimed at him. She could have pushed the trigger so slightly that she could easily kill him. It was his fault it came to this. She didn't even want this to happen, he made it happen. All he had to do was to kill them but he didn't have the guts to do it. A simply thing like pulling a trigger was easy; a four-year-old could do it without question, without hesitation. She seemed to wonder how stubborn he became every time she saw him. He gained some sort of power against her to not do what she said. Although he seemed to be better in bed than he ever had, it had to be those games they played that made him want her more than. She could feel her mascara run from her eyes down her cheeks. She wiped it away hastily not taking her eyes from him.

_What have you done now! _

"You don't know what you're doing." he repeated, calmer than before. This time she pulled the trigger out of anger, love or pain, she didn't recall which emotion described her feeling at that moment. But she did make him jump a mile. She deliberated missed him by centimetres, making her laugh. She loved the control of any situation between them. His eyes looked like eyes from a rabbit caught in the headlights. That made her grin from ear to ear imaging the things she did for him, what he done for her in the past. All she wanted was his love and his commitment but all of it was a sham. His words were turned into ashes, his touch was turned fire, a hot burning sensation that she never wanted to endure. It seemed like torture to look him in the eye. His eyes were usually deep with concern and love; she never wanted to take the life away from them no matter what, but things had changed so suddenly.

_I know I'd better stop trying_

_You know that there's no denying_

_I won't show mercy on you now_

_I know, should stop believing_

_I know, there's no retrieving_

_It's over now, what have you done?_

"This is exactly what you had to do," she told him angrily, still having the gun trained on him. "This is all you had to do and you _still _didn't do it!"

He stared at her in silence. He had a gut feeling this was the time to shut up. He only ever said the same sentence twice already. The first time she ignored him like he thought she would but the second time pissed her off, and it made her laugh like he also thought that would happen.

"All my life I had been searching for someone like you," she hissed to him. She could see him slightly shaking, or maybe it was her eyes that tricked her.

_What have you done now!_

"All my goddamn life I've been searching and I found you, now you don't want to kill someone for me because you don't want to?" she screamed so irritably. She had the urge to pull the trigger, this time killing him.

"I-I-"

"Don't give me your bullshit story," she cut him off furiously. "I've already heard it three times too many," she said firmly, pulling the trigger three times to symbolize her frustration against him, she could see the gun powder floating around her. His legs started to shake in fear of his own life. Her eyes seemed to be glowing blood red of rage.

"They were the ones that made us suffer," she screamed in rage.

"Please, don't do whatever you're thinking," he told her calmly.

"What am I thinking?" she hissed at him.

"You want to get rid of me," he answered, looking at her in her eyes.

"It's not that I don't want to, I _have_ to," she snapped at him for his stupidity. He was kind of stupid for putting her in this position. He made her do this because of his stupidity of not taking her orders, even if he did love them; he still had to kill them. She had to kill to get where they were now, why couldn't he?

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away... oh_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

"Look, honey, let's talk," he said calmly, putting his hands up to surrender.

"Don't call me honey you lying bastard!" she shrieked at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he apologized immediately, half-yelling. She glared at him.

"Just because you called me your pet name doesn't mean I will back down from your charm," she mocked at him, grinning at him. He had seen her like this before, but only once in his lifetime he had been

_What have you done! What have you done!_

_What have you done! What have you done!_

_What have you done now!_

_What have you done! What have you done!_

_What have you done! What have you done!_

"Why can't you do it!" she shrieked. "Why? I sacrificed my whole family and friends to be with me and you can't even do it for me?"

"Please, don't do this, calm down."

"I'm already calm down!" she screamed angrily, firing next to him, making him jump. He really had a bad feeling now.

"Please, don't do this," he yelled suddenly. "If you kill me you have no one in this world but yourself. You won't have anyone to care about you or love you anymore. If you kill me you would have to face yourself, you will have to look in the mirror and see your true self!" She stared back at the man she once loved, those words stung like a bee but she knew it was true. What was she thinking? All she had now was him. He was her supportive network. He knew all about her lies and sins she committed over the years. It never actually occurred to her until then. The only way she could get her own way was to make him do what she wanted. Their relationship was completely controlled by her and he knew it.

_What have you done now!_

"I've got a present for you," she hissed at him, still training the gun on him. He gave her a confused look, as she opened the closet door a body fell out. As soon as he saw the body he knew who it was. He almost leaped at the body but controlled himself as he was the woman he used to love point the gun of the unconscious woman. The unconscious woman was his real lover; the woman with the gun pointing at him wasn't his true love

"Don't you dare hurt her!" he roared at her. She laughed at him evilly. "Is this what you want me to do? Beg for fucking mercy?" His ex true love pointed the gun the woman he gave his love to every week.

"This is exactly what you wanted all along? Me begging for her life, you jerked my chain around so much I couldn't believe you would do these things to me," he yelled at her, tears welling in his eyes.

"You jerked your own chain around Bobby," she snickered to him. "Bobby, how could you think like that?"

"Shut up!"

"Temper, temper," she teased. She loved teasing him just like a puppy wanting to take a walk. "You want your partner to live don't you?"

"Leave her out of this," Bobby shrieked.

"But why?" she pouted at him. "I like her, Bobby," she smiled, leaning down to his partner and brushing the hair out of her eyes. "She's one beautiful but stubborn woman Bobby. It took me a lot of my time with you to convince her we were together but she refused to believe me. What a pity she has to go."

"No! She has a family and friends that would be miss her," he protested.

"And you don't?" she questioned.

"No…I mean… everyone would rather me gone than her."

"How do you suppose that, Bobby? According to my calculations everyone would rather have you than her, she's as useless as a door mat. You solve the crimes and she does nothing. You interview the suspects and she listens –"

"She likes to listen," he murmured softly to himself.

_Would you mind if I killed you?_

_Would you mind if I tried to?_

_Cause you have turned into my worst enemy_

_You carry hate that I don't feel_

_It's over now_

_What have you done?_

"By far," she continued, ignoring his murmur. "You're the detective New York City needs more than a blonde midget that does jackshit but tails behind you like a sheep," she smiled to herself, looking down at his partner.

"I like to watch," he murmured to himself.

"What?" she snapped and turned her face towards Bobby again. "What did you say?" she stormed over to Bobby and held the gun to his chest. "Now, when I ask a question, you answer," she whispered softly to him, her lips grazing his.

Suddenly she heard noise behind her and turned to see his partner Alexandra Eames was back on her feet. She had her gun half aimed at her. She stood awkwardly as she tried to point the gun directly at woman that brought her there.

"Oh, about bloody time," she snickered at her. Alex was breathing heavily and didn't take her eyes off the woman with Bobby.

"Put the gun down," Alex said firmly, still trying to keep her balance.

"Try and shoot me, I dare you," she yelled at her. "It won't work because it's empty," she sung and giggled hysterically. Alex didn't flinch and let the gun go to the ground making a loud smack as it connected with the concrete.

"Nicole Wallace," Alex said aloud.

"Alex Eames," Nicole said at the same tone. "Now we have established our names we get we get on with this."

"Get on with what?" Alex asked, narrowing her eyes at Nicole.

"Why do you think you're here, little Al," she laughed. Alex hated people describing her as 'little' especially to her face.

"To be in your sick twisted game," Alex answered, firmly.

"That's right," she laughed and clapped her hands. "Well done you should get a sticker for that!"

"Stop your bullshit Nicole," Alex screamed angrily.

"Settle pettle, you want to live for a little longer don't you?"

"What?"

"Your death awaits," Nicole glanced at Bobby. He looked Alex in the eyes for the first time since she stood up. Her eyes went from love to fear in milliseconds.

"Bobby," she pleaded softly.

"No –" he tried to say.

"You don't know what you're doing," she said to him. He stared at her. She used the same words were the same words he used on Nicole.

_What have you done now!_

"Well we can't stand around here, the gun won't kill her itself," Nicole prompted to him. He jumped at her voice as she turned towards him. Suddenly he saw Alex jump and land on top of Nicole with a thud.

"You stupid woman," Nicole shrieked at her. Alex may have been weak from being knocked out but she gathered her mind strength for her leap across the room. The gun slid behind them.

"Bobby, grab the gun and shoot her!" Nicole ordered. He saw both women glance up both of their eyes trained on him. He knew what he should do and what he wanted to do. Nicole punched Alex hard, so hard, the force made blood oozed from her mouth. Alex coughed violently. Nicole was satisfied so she got up and smiled at Bobby.

"Ready?" she asked.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away... oh_

_What have you done now!_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

Bobby only stared at Nicole. He never wanted to hurt anyone, not even her. Although he could see Alex still lying on the floor, she knew it was over for her. He looked from Nicole to Alex, Nicole studying him, like he used to study her.

"What's wrong, Bobby?" she asked, sweetly. He didn't answer her, only stared behind Nicole. He still had the gun in his hand, his hand started to sweat.

"Shoot her!" Nicole screamed at him.

"No!" he yelled suddenly and held the gun up to her face. Nicole only laughed a typical reaction from her.

"Your hilarious when you're angry," she sneered at him. She placed her hand on the gun and lowered it slowly, Bobby still staring at her with a worried look in his eyes.

"Shoot her or I'll do it for you," she screamed at him. He hesitated again and suddenly through the gun behind him.

"No!" he shouted. "No! I won't do it! I won't take orders from you no more!"

"Hush Bobby," she soothed and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his chest softly. "If we want to stay together she has to go," she whispered leaning up to his ear.

"Just let her go," he hissed at her. "She won't say anything to anyone, I promise."

"Bobby she _will_ say something, it's her duty too," Nicole snapped.

"I'll make sure she won't." he offered suddenly. Nicole shook her head furiously.

"No," she said firmly. She grabbed the gun from him and held it tenderly. She loved the feel of a weapon in her hand.

"Nicole you will go back to the place you hate," he yelled at her.

"You mean jail?" she said sarcastically. "I know you are gonna get me out of this mess when I get arrested."

"No, I won't," he protested.

"Yes you will," she said firmly. "I know you will, or else I will get you into trouble."

"I didn't do anything to anybody!"

"Yes, you did. You killed your partner," she whispered in his ear. He shook his head and suddenly Nicole fired the gun at Alex.

_What have you done! What have you done!_

_What have you done! What have you done!_

_What have you done now!_

_What have you done! What have you done!_

_What have you done! What have you done!_

_What have you done now!_

_What have you done now, What have you done?..._

"No!" Bobby yelled angrily and threw himself at Nicole. His body landed on Nicole with a thump. She fell with Bobby to the floor. The gun fell next to the pair. Bobby had his hands wrapped around Nicole's neck. Her eyes were full of guilt but Bobby knew it was a trick. "You killed her!" he screamed at her. "You fucking killed her!"

"Bobby, I had to do it," she managed to choke through the hands of Bobby around her neck.

"No, you didn't," he shouted, "You had a choice and you chose to kill."

"So do you," she hissed back. He stared into her eyes. His looked down at his hands and realized he was killing her. He had a choice to kill her now, kill or not to kill was the choice he had to make. The more he thought about his lifeless partner the more he squeezed Nicole's throat. Before he knew it the life drifted out her eyes. He waited until he could feel the coldness from her skin before he took his hands away from her neck. Tears streamed down his face, not because of grief, but because of hurt and anger. He angrily wiped them away. He hated Nicole. He didn't know he got involved with her in the first place. He placed his hands over his face and wished it wasn't happening.

_I will not fall, won't let it go_

_We will be free when it ends_

"Bobby," he suddenly heard a faint whisper. He threw his hands away from his face and realized it was Alex that said it. She was still alive. He kneeled down and held onto her very gently.

"Don't worry I'll get a bus…"

"Don't." she whispered. "Stay with me," she said reaching up to his face. He let his tears fall this time. He looked into her eyes. Her normally hazel eyes had a tinge of grey in them. He read her eyes and realized she knew she was going to die. That was why she wanted him to stay with her. It had been so long ago he laid his eyes on Alex for the first time. He tried to remember the times when she suddenly clicked into his weird ways of investigating. He loved Alex and never thought she would die because of him. It was his fault she got killed by Nicole.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away... oh_

_What have you done now!_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

"Please, please," he murmured to Alex, patting her hair softly. More tears were forming in his eyes. He wanted to wipe them away but didn't want to let go of his partner. Her pulse was getting weaker by the second. Although he was knew it was useless he wanted to comfort her in any way he could.

"Its okay, Alex, I'm here with you," he whispered to her. He felt her skin go cold. He knew she was gone. Only death surrounded him now. His partner, now dead in his arms was more important to him than ever before.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away... oh_

_What have you done now!_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

Five minutes later he heard sirens, some one must have reported shots been fired. He was relieved and worried at the same time. He didn't know what the Captain was going to say about him being there holding his lifeless partner. He was supposed to protect her not let her die before him, she had a family that loved her and cared about her. His brother Frank didn't care about him, only money, and his mother was dead, and he hadn't seen his father since he was seven. He only had to look at Alex and hated himself to what had happened to her. He heard running footsteps. He put his head down to Alex's shoulder and cried.

"Freeze!" he heard a voice yelled. He looked up to see his Captain, Danny Ross staring at him, horrified. The only words that came out of his mouth were the words Bobby hated and never wanted to be asked by him.

"What have you done?"

**A/N****: Thank you for taking your time to read my story. I hope it didn't bore you to tears or anything. Please review, constructive criticism would be nice to make me a better writer. Thank you. **


End file.
